Slowly Wilting Away
by Prehistoricbroz
Summary: This story takes place a year after the promise of reunion ending- Ib has many...hardships in her life, but her dear friend, Garry, made it all worth it. But what happens when Garry says they can't see each other anymore? And Ib's mother leaves town? Join Ib and find out all the dirty little secrets that lay in this story. Sorry bad at summaries, Rated T for violence, language, etc


๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ for da wait... BUT IT'S HERE!

**CHAPTER #1~ School SUCKS!**

**Disclaimer- Prehistoricbroz does not own 'Ib' **

* * *

><p>Winter Break was just around the corner for Ib and she was more than ready to get started. For instance her birthday was coming up and she was told they were going to the state fair for the first time! And this was enough to excite the small girl, no matter how much she tries to hold it in.<p>

But until then, she has to sit and listen to her math teacher, Ms. Currie her third grade teacher, give a tiresome lecture about subtracting fractions.

As Ms. Currie continued on talking, Ib took her pencil and started to make a little sketch on the side of her notes. She lightly stroked the pencil on her paper, and made a small oval like shape. It soon sprouted small lines that had round or straight curves. And it didn't last too long until she was consumed by her art. So she mindlessly continued on drawing without paying further mind that her teacher was walking over to her desk.

"Ib?" A stern voice snapped her attention from her sketch to the towering adult in front of her.

Ib never really was talkative especially to her teachers and classmates. In school she usually would keep to herself and try to follow the directions and rules of the elders around her.

"Yes ma'am?" Ib asked in a bland voice.

Ms. Currie sighed as she looked down upon the slightly flustered girl. Whose gaze was fixed upon her shoes.

"What did I say about drawing in class?" Her voice became gentler towards the red eyed brunette. It sounded more like how you would correct a toddler about playing with markers.

Without a response from the girl, Ib glanced at the board and started to write the fractions down on her paper.

With a nod, Ms. Currie walked back to the board and started to answer question the other students had. And after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rung. And students started filing out of their classrooms into the team square, where all their cubbies are.

"Make sure to do the first 2 pages of your packet! And have a wonderful break!" Ms. Currie voiced as she dismissed them.

Ib reached her cubby and started to stuff her math notebook in the cluttered backpack. Once she managed to shove it in, she made her way to the front of the school. Everything was going surprisingly well today, but when she was walking into the main hall a foot popped put around the corner which successfully made her lose balance and fall over. As the contents of her bag spilled onto the floor she caught a glimpse of five bodies.

_'Just great' _Ib thought, she knew all too well who they were. They were the most 'popular kids' in the 3rd grade. Or in perspective, her personal bullies.

They all laughed at little Ib sprawled out in the floor. Ib tried to stand but was pushed back down. She sat and looked at the kids laughing at her.

"Had to get babied again by the teacher Freak-eyes?" Said the tallest of the group, Anthony. He had brown hair and green eyes and for some reason all the girls loved him, Ib though, couldn't see it.

The girls were a bit further away from Ib and the boys, giggling at their jokes. "I heard She turned her mother into stone! And if not, then why are her eye's red!?" The blonde haired girl, Rosie, whispered to the other three.

"Because she's a DEEEEMMOOONN!" Replied Sophie, she raised her hands wiggled her fingers over Rosie. They all burst out laughing.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! SHE'LL CURSE YOU!" One of the girls warned Anthony and Jerry who were also teasing and pushing her around.

"She'll give you cuuuuttieesss~" Sophie said.

"Dude, I thought you were over that." Jerry remarked.

This was the main reason Ib hated school, she always got teased. And no one would like to hang out with her, even the nerds of the school put a distance between them and her. Ib always had a straight face. She was an expert of hiding her emotions so the others couldn't see it. And this little "session" happens on daily bases. Ib is usually a quiet girl who barely speaks and when she does she uses this bland voice with all emotion strained from her words. This could be why she seems so unapproachable to some, though she did try to be nice to some people, but that ended for the worst.

"OOOoooo look a secret diary!" Rosie squealed as she snatched up a leather book off the ground. Or in other words, Ib's private dream journal, filled sketches and entries of the dreams and (mostly)nightmares she's had for the past year. This was her 6th sketch book she has.

Rosie opened the book to a random page and it landed on one Ib didn't want her to see.

" .GOSH! FREAK-EYE'S HAS A CRUSH ON THE PURPLE HAIRED GUY!" Rosie exclaimed as she inspected the page. It was Ib's first true friend, Garry.

And in her luck, all of the girls in the school had a crush on him since he was so _'cute'_ in their opinion. Sure Ib thought he was a good-looking guy but she sees him more as a brother figure. And for all the girls that try to ask him out, she shots one of her signature death glares at them and scares 'em off. Because she won't let any girl take advantage of him, at least not while she's still breathing.

Ib quickly stood up and snatched the book away from the group. This was top secret information and ideas that no one should ever see. Ib inched back until she saw Mr. Anderson, her art teacher, was walking down the hall.

When they were about to make a move on her, they also noticed Mr. Anderson down the hall and hurriedly ran outside.

Ib picked up the bag's contents and tried to neatly placed it back. Once she was done she picked up her bag and continued to the front of the building where her mom would pick her up.

Once Ib was outside she saw the girls where all staring in a certain direction and giggling in their groups, Ib simply dismissed this and continued to search for her mother's car.

Ib scanned most of the common places her mom parks, yet no one was there. Ib's mother always stood in front of the car to wait for her but no one familiar stood out, that was until a patch of lavender was spotted for a minute.

"Ib!" Red eyes darted to the direction of the voice until she saw her dear friend.

Ib ran over to the tall man and attacked him with a big huge almost knocking him off his feet. She didn't need to turn around to know all the girls were glaring daggers at her.

Garry crouched down to the 10 year-old's level and returned the hug. "Hey sweet pea, how you doing?" Garry had a friendly smile in his face as he held her hand and walked her to his car. "Pretty good."

"Your mom said I can take you out for dinner. You can choose where to g-"

"Can we go to the café?" Ib immediately asked cutting Garry's off. Garry's smile widened.

"I think that is a great idea"

Garry was the one person she has ever opened up to and acts normal around, in fact she never whispers or is the silent girl who talks only when she feels the need. With Garry she talks quite often and jokes around, he is the one person who made the dreams overcome the nightmares and makes a day at school seem fine as long as she gets to hang out with him later. In her book he saved her.

And so the rest of the car ride was talking about their days and other random topics, like how Garry's hair kind of resembles an octopus and what if there was a castle made of macaroons.

Little did Ib know that things would get a lot worse very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>: Hey guys I am SO SORRY about not publishing a story sooner, it just because I have been sick and stuff and got a bit lazy with the whole thing so yeah… WELP. Please review and don't be afraid to criticize me or add some of your own ideas into this story. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPY BETTER!(◐◞౪◟◑')┐BYE~<strong>ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ so fucking pimp. **(****having to much fun with Japanese emoticons) **


End file.
